Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase/Tropico Enterprises
April 13th - Day 01 Welcome to the Showcase of Tropico Enterprises! We hope you enjoy and thrive off of all the content we're about to present you over the course of the week! This showcase will definitely have some surprises and some twists and turns along the way. Without further ado, let's start the showcase shall we? Our first trailer is regarding our highly anticipated Umbrella game, Radioactive. Please watch! : The trailer begins with Kitana being chained up in a dungeon of some sorts. A girl with black hair covering her face enters the dungeon. Kitana begins to struggle as an attempt to break free to no avail. : ???: "You think you can become free? Ha! Your meer existence is a sin against our father, Shao Kahn." : Kitana: "You'll never keep me here under your raps you retched Demon." : ???: "Heh. Well we'll see about that." She jesters to the chains. "Good luck, 'Sister'." : Kitana continues to struggle in the chains, but she gives up due to exhaustion. : ???: "Kitana! Get a hold of yourself!" : Kitana lifts her head. : Kitana: "Jade?" : Jade slaps Kitana. : Jade: "You. The King's daughter were never this cowardly." : Kitana: "I know but-" : Jade: "Kitana. You need to step up for yourself! If you ever want to make it out of here alive you'll need the help of your friend by your side." : Kitana: "And who would that be? Everybody hates me around here..." : Jade's spirit flies into Kitana's body, she suddenly feels stronger and tries again to become free from the chains, which succeeds. : The trailer then cuts to gameplay of Kitana with a different outfit in the Arena. She begins to fight against the unknown girl from before, but the screen cuts to black before the fight begins. Mhm! We're proud to announce that Radioactive will have Variations! Each character has three different Variations which change up their playing style and give them different weapons! In some cases, the variations can even be different characters! Kitana is the first character to receive a Variation, called the Mournful Variation where she uses a lot of moves inspired by Jade, her fallen friend in the Mortal Kombat universe. April 15th - Day 03 Today we'll be showcasing our newer series' which we will release soon. First, Karmatic Revolution. A big project of ours. It is a Hack N Slash game which uses similar mechanics to that of Hyrule Warriors on the Wii U. Here is the official design of Harley! Harley is the main character of Karmatic Revolution and is the first playable character you will encounter on your journey! Stay tuned for more information coming soon! Next we'll be talking about our brand new Super Smash Bros. game. We can confirm the return of Mario, Captain Falcon, Fox, Roy and a lot of other character which will be revealed in future trailers! Finally we'll be showcasing a new trailer for an upcoming Mario game. Please watch. : The trailer begins with Mario running across the screen with the normal background of earth and trees behind him. Suddenly Luigi races to him, in a kart, to which Mario reacts by jumping in with him. The screen then fades to black as a countdown from three begins. : "3. 2. 1. Go!" : The screen then cuts to Mario and Luigi in a race. The camera switches through characters such as Peach, Daisy, Waluigi and Wario as they all race through the track. Mario Kart Supernova will be coming December 2016. We we release a lot more information as time goes by. April 16th - Day 04 Today is our final day of our presentation, but we'll be supplying a lot of new information on our titles! First we'll talk about our visual novel Smokescreen. A new chapter will be posted next week so stay tuned for that! Next we have our Super Smash Bros. game. In collaboration with Daydream Interactive, Super Smash Bros. Tropico and Super Smash Bros. Daydream are the newest titles in the series. Here is a new trailer for you. : A standard fight is going on between four of the Super Smash Bros. staples; Mario, Kirby, Link and Pikachu. Suddenly some sirens begin to sound and two splash posters with the silhouettes of two newcomers play side by side. Bayonetta and Savvy Stylist enter the arena! Bayonetta and Savvy Stylist are the first of many newcomers revealed to be playable in the new colloration with Daydream Interactive. The game will come in two separate versions, Tropico and Daydream. Next we have more news on Karmatic Revolution. We can confirm two new playable fighters in the game called Octavia and Morven. These two female characters will play a part in the story. Finally we have a trailer for Radioactive. Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase Category:Illusion Works Showcase